Til Death Do Us Part - Part 1
''Til Death Do Us Part - Part 1 '' is a two-part episode, as well as the tenth and final episode of Psycho High School. It is a two-part Episode finale, with the second part also named "Til Death Do Us Part". Plot Just when he leaves, he books a flight to New Mexico in order to find "Ghost". Miles comes across a university which Ghost had seemingly attended. When Miles uncovers Ghost's identity, he confronts him, but finds him dead from poisoning. He comes to his senses and returns to New Jersey. However, he finds that his father's grave was never vandalised. He learns that Kieran had photoshopped it in and offers this proof to Moser. Mr. Winn quickly shifts the blame solely to Kieran and he is in turn suspended and humiliated: Miles wins Tompkins' love back for the spring dance, and at this time, the Lomax Murderer - who was still at large watches over. Miles reconciles with his mother, who berates him for leaving and had assumed that he had commited suicide. Kieran plots revenge against Miles for both humiliating him and sabotaging his date with Tompkins at the dance. Just prior to the dance, Clement Valentine, who after recovering from the hospital, is murdered by the Lomax Murderer. When the body of Valentine is discovered at the school during the dance, everyone assumes Kieran to be the murderer. Kieran is in turn expelled. Kieran resorts help from Mr. Winn, but then denies his request for help, quoting his previous phrase that he knew it was necessary to sacrifice even his closest allies and friends. Ross - who is resorted back to being the average school bully with no superiority - attempts to revive the Hellwolves. Kent, Maddox, Wayne and Purger stop him and Ross in turn throws Wayne against a wall. Ross impels the Fortuna Academy community against the Gang: Kent flees, while Maddox swears revenge. Kieran enacts his revenge plan by confronting Miles outside the school. Miles is berated, but then soon realizes that in his word use, that Kieran wasn't the murderer and he was innocent. While attempting to plow him by running across the street, an oncoming semi-truck plows him instead. Kieran is then taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Meanwhile, Maddox confronts Ross and in an attempt at vengeance for injuring Wayne, Maddox fights Ross in an abandoned building. Ross throws Maddox onto an unstable floor below, but while walking down the stairs to kill her, the stairs collapse and Ross falls through the floor, knocking him out. Maddox rescues Ross, not resorting to violence. Meanwhile, the Lomax Murderer kidnaps Purger and in the middle of the night, the Lomax Murderer ties him to a chimney on the rooftop of the school instead of killing him, allowing him to die a slow and painful death. Kent loses his laptop. Miles finds it and in an attempt at curiosity, he browses his personal files. There, he finds pictures of all the people the Lomax Murderer slaughtered and also finds images of their mutilated bodies - Miles devises Kent to be the killer. Kent then arrives, but Miles calmly talks his way out of the conversation. In a panic, Miles reports to Winn and Moser that Kent is the killer. However, they don't believe him. Ross awakens in his home and recovers, completely forgetting his motives against the Gang. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent/Lomax Murderer *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *Oscar Miles' Mother *Genesis Maddox *Geoff Ridgeworth *Elijah Purger *Christian Wayne *Jonas *Amadeus Li *Pamela Moser Special *"Ghost" (Voice only) Events *Genesis Vs. Ross Category:Finales